


Keep It Together

by Tearsaresalty



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, Canon Universe, M/M, because they went to different unis and I am not okay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-01
Updated: 2016-05-01
Packaged: 2018-06-05 16:46:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 821
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6712951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tearsaresalty/pseuds/Tearsaresalty
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tooru leaves for America and Hajime has it surprisingly rough.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Keep It Together

**Author's Note:**

> I had initially posted this on tumblr but I deleted it, so I'm posting it again here. Enjoy~

"Did you eat lunch?"

A heavy, exasperated sigh. "Yes."

"Did you stretch properly after practice?"

Oikawa rolled his eyes at the camera, yet Hajime could feel his exasperation. "Yes, Iwa-chan," Oikawa nodded and smirked teasingly, "You do act like my mom sometimes, you know. Sometimes even worse than her."

Normally Hajime would have scoffed, he would have gotten irritated and half-heartedly snap at Oikawa for using this stupid line for the umpteenth time on him, but this wasn't a normal situation. Why? Because, normally, he wouldn't be talking to the love of his life through Skype; because normally, Oikawa would be with him, sitting on his bed and complaining about the things Oikawa usually complained about and he would be within an arm's reach, for whenever Hajime would want to feel the comforting warmth of his body seeping through his skin. He would just be...there.

But now he wasn't. He was miles away to practice hard and become the volleyball player that he had always wanted.

Although Hajime couldn't be happier when Oikawa got scouted, he never imagined that their separation would take such a toll on him. Physical and emotional toll. Because, the flat screen of his computer was always cold when he unconsciously reached out with his fingers in his attempt to feel Oikawa's face; because Oikawa's smooth, calming voice sounded dull and metallic through the speaker; because he couldn't just bury his face in Oikawa's embrace whenever he felt like it.

He was a goddamned mess without Oikawa. Yes, he always knew that he would somehow miss the fucker when he flew away to America but this much? Not even in Hajime's wildest dreams. Or rather, nightmares. Because this was a nightmare.

Licking his lips, Hajime tried to swallow the sudden bitterness in his mouth. "Since you're so incapable of taking care of your own damn ass, I might as well check on you once in a while."

Oikawa's big grin made his heart ache viciously. "You're so sweet," the angel crooned, "Even though you have literally no tact with words." His perfect lips pursed together thoughtfully. "Like a pineapple; rough on the outside but so, so sweet on the inside."

"You're so full of shit," Hajime scoffed, harsher than he intended. The pain in the middle of his chest had become nearly unbearable.

Yet, Oikawa simply laughed but the smile didn't reach his eyes, not like it normally did. Yet, when he recovered, his face softened and there was a moment of silence before he sighed, "I miss you, Iwa-chan. I miss you so much."

_I miss you too. I miss you more than you miss me, probably._

But Hajime didn't say that. Because he knew it would faze Oikawa's attention from his dream; he knew it would make him want to come back. And that was the last thing Hajime wanted. Because Oikawa was supposed to be looking only at the future he had in front of him; glancing at the people he left behind would keep him from advancing forward. So Hajime smiled, he smiled through the gathering tears, even though his heart was literally breaking into pieces. "It's late over there," he murmured lowly, not trusting his voice, "You should go to sleep."

Oikawa yawned loudly. "You're probably right," he nodded, "Practice is pretty early tomorrow."

"Don't forget your magnesium and vitamin B tablets before bed."

"Yeah, yeah."

"And shower!"

Oikawa gave him the most affectionate but at the same time, saddest smile Hajime had ever seen in his life. "Thank you for caring about me."

Hajime shook his head, barely holding the tears in. "Don't mention it."

His voice cracked. It cracked badly. But if Oikawa noticed, he didn't show it. He just swallowed heavily before saying, "Goodnight Hajime," quietly.

"Goodnight."

Then the line died, the screen of his computer switching to the familiar blue and white colors of Skype.

The tears finally spilled out of Hajime's eyes, trailing down to his cheeks. He pressed his clenched fists against his forehead as a series of sobs racked his entire body, leaving him breathless and heaving for some air. He hated this; he hated the distance; he hated that he could only see Oikawa once or twice in a week and that through a motherfucking _screen_ ; he hated that suddenly all of the lovesongs reminded him of their times together.

He hated feeling so damn empty.

Tiredly, Hajime stood up from his chair and walked up to the alien calendar Oikawa had gotten him for his birthday a few months ago. He grasped a red permanent marker from his desk, pulled the cap off and crossed today's date out with two trembling lines.

_Seven months and three days until I see him again_ , he thought to himself longingly, catching a few stray tears with his thumb. He swallowed the lump in his throat and shuddered a sigh.

_Just keep it together until then._

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading ^_^


End file.
